The Moment I Said It
by SimplyNorma
Summary: A series of WillElizabeth drabbles of varying lengths and ratings. For a challenge in LJ's community: 100songs. R&R, pls. :]
1. The Cottage

**Title: **The Cottage

**Fandom:** Pirates of the Caribbean

**Characters:** Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner

**Prompt:** #012.

**Word Count:** 345

**Rating:** G

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Mention of character death.

**Summary:** Elizabeth returns to the cottage.

Elizabeth Swann walked into the house that she and Will had bought when they got married. It was empty. There were sheets over the furniture and everything was dusty. It had been about two years since she had last walked into this house. So many memories were held within the walls of this simple little cottage. It was some ways away from the main city of Port Royal.

She walked up the stairs leading to the bedroom that she and Will had shared those many years ago. Everything was still in it's place. The way she left it that day she received the letter.

_There was a knock at the door in the morning. Will had been at sea for a month already. She had occasionally received a letter from him telling her that he was in good health and that he loved her. But nothing would prepare her for the letter she was about to receive._

_Elizabeth opened the front door to be met with a small lad. "Can I help you?"_

_"Yes, ma'am, I was told to deliver this letter to Elizabeth Turner." The little lad spoke meekly._

_"That would be me." She took the letter from the boys hands, dropped a few shillings in his hand and shut the door. Walking into the parlor, opening the letter eagerly, she sat down in a chair. Her eyes scanned over the letter. Her throat immeadiately tightened up, her stomach started fluttering wildly with fear, and her eyes welled up with unshed tears._

He was dead. He had been for the last two years. Elizabeth looked around the bedroom. Her fingers slightly brushing over the sheet on the mirror. She tugged the sheet off and gazed at her appearance. Her eyes were shining with tears, honey colored hair tousled, and her dress a simple blue color. A choked sob was heard throughout the room. A fist slammed onto the wood of the dresser.

A flurry of skirts rushed out of the cottage, slamming the doors in the process. "I love you, Will, always."


	2. Betrayal

**Title:** Betrayal

**Fandom:** Pirates of the Caribbean

**Characters:** Elizabeth/Will, Gibbs, Tia Dalma

**Prompt:** #037. White Flag by Dido.

**Word Count: **271

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Kind of angsty. That's all I've been writing lately.. haha.

**Summary:** Elizabeth tries to explain why she did what she did.

---

The moment Elizabeth leaned in to kiss Jack, she knew she had done something wrong. She didn't know if she did it to trick him or because she wanted to. Either way, Jack Sparrow met his doom and he was gone.

The crew that survived were all in Tia Dalma's small hut, mourning the loss of their captain. Elizabeth knew not why she cried. Was it because Jack was gone? Was it because she betrayed Will? She questioned herself over and over again. "Jus' talk to him, Miss Elizabeth." The tear-stricken face of Elizabeth Swann looked up to see Mr. Gibbs.

Her eyes shone in confusion. But she didn't question him; how he knew what she was thinking. A meek smile flashed his way and she got up from her spot on the stool she was sitting on. Cautiously, she walked up to Will. Afraid of what he would say. Afraid of the truth. Afraid of rejection.

She put her hand on his shoulder lightly. He turned around, stunned to see Elizabeth. "Miss Swann..", he whispered.

Those words cut through her heart like a knife. He hadn't called her that in forever. "Will..", her voice cracked. She didn't know what to say! There was a moment of silence. Elizabeth debating on what to tell Will and he still feeling betrayal, hurt, and sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Will. I didn't mean to hurt you..", she trailed off.

Will couldn't take this anymore. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Promise me, Elizabeth. Promise me you won't ever hurt me like that again.", he whispered into her hair.

"I promise."


	3. Freedom

**Title:** Freedom

**Fandom:** Pirates of the Caribbean

**Characters:** Elizabeth/Will

**Prompt**: 062. Be As by Prozzak.

**Word Count:** 155

**Rating:** G

**Warnings/Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** Elizabeth dreams of being free. But something's holding her back.

Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore. She was always used to living the proper life. Always following the rule book, only doing things when she was told, speaking when people spoke to her, and most of all, being seen; not heard.

Her father. She could't blame her father. He only wanted what was best for her. After her mother died, her father always did his best trying to raise Elizabeth. After she met Jack Sparrow she wanted nothing but freedom. She dreamed of sailing a massive ship in the bright blue Caribbean waters. Of running through a field of flowers. Of not having to wear corsets everyday. She wanted nothing more than to escape the confines of her one track lifestyle and live her life to the fullest.

But she couldn't. She had Will and she had her daughter. Those were the two more important people in her life at the moment. More important than her.


	4. Fantasy

**Title**: Fantasy

**Fandom**: Pirates of the Caribbean

**Characters**: Elizabeth/Will, Norrington

**Prompt**: 023. The Days of the Phoenix.

**Word Count**: 128

**Rating**: G-PG

**Warnings/Spoilers**: None.

**Summary**: Elizabeth fantasizes about a different life, but unfortunately, she's stuck in the one that was dealt to her.

The wind billowed around the curtains of her open balcony. The ocean was sparkling against her blue eyes like diamonds by the millions. She turned around and was embraced by William Turner. A small laugh left her mouth and Will smiled. They kissed briefly. Then held eachother in their arms.

Elizabeth was feeling completely content with her situation. In the arms of her true love. "Don't ever leave me." She whispered into his ear. He chuckled. She felt the vibrations against her own chest. "Never." He muttered with a grin.

Elizabeth suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She was jolted awake from her daydreams. It was too bad that the arms she was now embraced in belonged to James Norrington and not the love of her life.


End file.
